Fangirls rock
by HirumaXSena1995
Summary: thats the best title i could think of anyways....not good at summarys but it funny and rate m for later chapters and hirumas swearing all the time lol
1. Chapter 1

I don't own eyeshield or anyone beside the person I make up.

* * *

"Sena!" Suzuna yelled while running to me she gave me a hug. "Hey Suzuna why are you so happy" I ask? "Because I and a friend have agreed to get two people to date" she said smiling. "Who are they" I ask worried for the two people. "Oh it's a secret I can't tell you because anyone can get you to talk" Suzuna giggled. I want to know more but I am too afraid to ask.

"Oh and my friends name is Lunes you will meet her later today she's American but don't worry she can speak Japanese" Suzuna said while skating away. I walk to the club house. I heard voice from inside. I open the door and walk inside Mamori nee-san was yelling at Hiruma.

"You can't treat Sena like the way you do you should be nice to him" Mamori nee-san said. I want to tell Mamori nee-san that I am eyeshield 21 but she would freak out and would try and take me out of football. "Listen here fucking manger I can treat the fucking shrimp how ever I want to" Hiruma said. "Umm… hi" I said quietly. "Sena…th" Mamori nee-san went to say but Hiruma cut her off.

"Were they hell have you been fucking shrimp" Hiruma yelled while grabbing one of his guns. I swallowed "Umm…w…will you see Suzuna want to talk to me" I said. "Stop picking on Sena and calling him that name." Mamori nee-san yelled. "Your not his fucking mother." Hiruma said. "Now fucking shrimp go run till you die and bring the fucking monkey with you." Hiruma said. I ran out and found Monta.

"Hey Sena max" Monta yelled. "Hiruma said we have to run till we die." I said feeling sweat falling down Monta look at me and we started to run. "Mamori looks really nice today don't you think max" Monta ask me. "I think your asking the wrong person" I said laughing nervous. "Oh yea right she's like a older sister by the way do you know what's up with Suzuna she keeps on smiling and giggling while writing in her notepad max" Monta said.

"Umm…she said something about a friend coming to visit and getting two people to date" I laugh nervously. "What max" Monta yelled. "Shhh…. I don't think Suzuna meant for me to tell" I said. "Ah right max…Suzuna can be scary some times max" Monta said. "Fucking shrimp and butt monkey why aren't you running" Hiruma said while smiling evilly. He took out one of his favorite gun out and started to shoot. I started to run really fast. "All right practice is over" Mamori nee-san said. "Who made you in charge fucking manger" Hiruma ask.

"You're working them to hard!" Mamori nee-san yelled. "Hey ever one I want you to meet my friend Lunes." Suzuna yelled. Great timing I thought and sighed I look at Suzuna then to the person next to her she has short spike up hair the color was a very light blue almost close to white she has dark green eyes almost like forest green color she is wearing black baggy pants with five different belts on.

She is wearing a red t-shirt that says back the something off the last words was painted over by red paint. "Ok Lunes this is Hiruma, Mamori, Monta, Kurita, and these are the Ha-ha brothers, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano, Yukimitsu but you can call him Yuki, Komusubi, and you know my older brother the idiot Taki, Musashi, and last but not least that is Sena and guys this is my best friend Lunes," Suzuna said in a fast breath. "Hi" Lunes said. "Nice to meet you" I said while bowing. "Nice to meet you max" Monta said.

"Will now that we have met her get back to work you fucking idiots" Hiruma yelled while shooting gun bullets ever were. "So this is Sena" Lunes said while looking up me from top to bottom. She walk all around me then stop and smiled. "This is going to be fun." Lunes said I could feel my self shudder. "Didn't I tell you" Suzuna said while giggling.

-

-

The end hope you like it and please review …reviews make me very happy and makes me write more.


	2. chapter 2

I do not own eyeshield 21

-

-

"What do you mean it will be fun?" I ask feeling sweat go down my face. "Oh did I say that I mean nothing by it shouldn't you be like running before that Hiruma shoots you with that gun" Lunes said while smiling. "Oh right …umm your right good-bye" I said and ran off.

"What were you talking about with Lunes max" Monta ask? "Umm…nothing really but I have a bad feeling and am not sure why." I answer him. "She's kinda of cute Lunes I mean …Mamori will always be number one max" Monta said.

I ran forever or it felt like it all I could think of is that it feels like Lunes has been looking at me all day. "OK Practices is over now ...go home idiots" Hiruma said. Lunes got up and she walk over to me. "Hey Sena why are you running I mean as soon as Mamori lady leaves you run but when she's here you act like a manger …dose she not know your eyeshield 21" she ask looking at me when she was standing right by me she is as tall has Hiruma.

"How do you know that am eyeshield 21" I ask worried that I made a mistake or something. "Oh Suzuna told me she said …oh wait I might not want to tell you…never mind but would you like to grab something to eat" She ask looking at me. "Sure" I said a little unsure but if she's Suzuna friend then she can't be bad.

-

-

-

Sorry that this is really short but I have lots I have to do today and when I said the end on chapter 1 I just meant the end to chapter 1 that's all not the story.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN EYESHIELD 21

Lunes grab my arm and dragged me to a fast food place. "What can I get you" the lady ask. "I will have a double cheeseburger and a strawberry milk shake" Lunes said. "Uumm.. I will take just some water and a cheeseburger" I told the lady she nodded then left.

"You could of order more then that am paying will anyways tell me what you think of Hiruma" Lunes ask? I went to take a sip of water when she ask and I spit water right into her face I could feel my face going red. "Wwwwwhhhhhaaat do you mean?" I ask her trying to cover up.

"You heard me what do you think of Hiruma" Lunes ask while smiling. I have a bad feeling but what could it do to tell her what I think of Hiruma. "Will I think he could lighten up on the whole shooting guns and swearing and ever thing like that" I answer her.

"Wow your slow I mean do you think Hiruma is hot" Lunes ask me? My mistake I thought I could take a bit of food but I was wrong I choke on my cheeseburger. "WHAT!" I yelled I didn't mean to yell it just kinda of came out that way.

"Am not going to say it again please tell me I want to know" Lunes said while whining the last seven words. "I think Hiruma is cute in his own why." I answer her. "You think his hot ok hats good." Lunes said while writing something down. "I didn't say that" I said worrying that I am not hiding the fact that I am in love Hiruma.

"Oh you said enough…you know Suzuna told me that we are hooking Hiruma up with….never mind" Lunes said while looking away while she sips her strawberry milk shake. "Who are you hooking Hiruma up with?" I ask starting to tap my fingers on the table.

"Oh I can't tell you sorry Suzuna told me that I can't tell you" Lunes said while smiling. I am going to take a guess and say Lunes let that slip. "Will look at the time I have to go I will walk you home" Lunes said while putting the money on the table and dragging me to my home.

When we got close to my house gate a person was standing there. When we got closer I could see the person it was Hiruma. "Fucking shrimp why are you with her" Hiruma ask while looking at Lunes. "Oh we were" I went to say but Lunes cut me off. "We were on a date do you have a problem with that Mr. Hiruma" Lunes said while smile. Hiruma didn't show anything on his face.

"Will I have to get going my mother will be worry see you tomorrow Sena" Lunes said and kissed me on the check. I was dumfounded I couldn't say anything or even look at Hiruma. "Will fucking shrimp who would of though you would get a girlfriend" Hiruma said while grinning. "What" was all I could say I couldn't do anything but open the house gate and go to my door I went to walk inside when I turn around. "Good night Hiruma" I said and ran inside.

"Welcome home Sena how did the date go" My Mom ask? "How did you know that" I ask looking at her. "Suzuna called me and I couldn't believe it then I saw you coming home with that girl and she kissed you I am so happy for you" My mother said.

"Will it wasn't really a date" I said. "Oh honey don't be shy now go wash up and head to bed its getting late" My mother. "Ok but after I finish my homework" I said and ran up the stairs. I took a bath and then change into my sleeping clothes.

I sat down at my desk and started my homework when my cell phone went off. It says that Suzuna was calling. I pick up my phone and answer it. "Hello" I said. "Sena how did the date go tell me everything" Suzuna said with a smile in her voice. "She told me that you guys are hooking Hiruma up with a person" I said then the phone went dead. "Hello Suzuna are you there" I ask? I look at the phone and it says that the person hung up. "That was weird" I said I finish my homework then went to bed.

OK the end of chapter 3 and chapter 4 will have the hot stuff hahaha anyways going to write some more.


	4. Chapter 4

I DON"T OWN EYESHIELD 21

I woke up with the sun in my eyes I felt like today was going to be a good day. I walk down the stairs and my mother was cooking and my father was reading the newspaper.

"Hello Sena want something to eat" My mothers ask me?

"No thank" I answer and left on my way to school I ran into Lunes. "Hey Sena" Lunes said while smiling. I smiled back the last night came back to me. "You told Hiruma that were dating why did you do that" I ask starting to feel mad but somehow I couldn't stay mad.

"Will the reason is because I want to know how Hiruma felt about you." Lunes said I went to ask what she meant but she ran off. "Fucking shrimp where were you?" Hiruma ask? "Walking here" I whisper then ran for it I ran into the club and sat down when I did I heard Hiruma and Lunes yelling at each other

I hide under the table. "What the hell is your problem" Lunes yelled. "I don't have a problem fucking girl" Hiruma said. "Mmm…. Really" Lunes Mumbled she walk over to Hiruma have what I could she and she whisper something into his ear the made him grin ear to ear.

And that made me shudder. "So any who I am going to leave talk to you later Hiruma" Lunes said smiling she open the door and left but while she left she lock the door and closed it then that's when I knew that she told Hiruma that I was under the table he sat down in one of the chairs then. "Fucking shrimp you like to eardrops on people talking" Hiruma said.

I jump and smack my head on the table I crawled out from under the table. "I ww...'t listening to you and Lunes but you guys sound pissed so I hide under neath the table." I said waiting for Hiruma to yell or do something like shoot me but he didn't so anything he just smiled that really hot smile.

"Hiruma say something please" I said. He got up and walk to me which wasn't far from me but I fell back on a chair and Hiruma kissed me at first it was soft then he drag his tongue across my lip I slowly open my mouth.

He deepens the kiss I let out a moan. Hiruma chuckle when I did there I start to kiss back. He picks me up and put me on the table he climb up on top of me. He starts to kiss and suck my jaw and my neck sounds came out of me that I didn't even know I could make.

I blush when he removed my shirt. "Mmm…your fucking hot when you blush" Hiruma said and that made me blush even deep he lick my chest and suck on it I was starting to get bruise on my neck and jaw and chest how am I going to hide these.

Hiruma unzipped my pants with his teeth he took them off I was only in my boxers and he has his pants and shirt on I tug on his shirt. "Off ….with …the shirt" I said while moaning. Hiruma grin and pulled off his shirt. He also took off his pants. He put his head at my dick area and licks me there while my boxers were on.

I arch my back enjoying the touching he was giving me I thought this would only happen in my dreams. He took off my boxers with his teeth. I hissed when the cold air hit me. I could tell that Hiruma was enjoying this.

He then removed his boxers I blush his dick was huge. He went back to my mouth and started to kiss me all over. He went back down to my dick and suck on the tip of it. It made me moan very loudly.

He chuckled he then took all of it into his mouth only moments later "Hiruma am going to cccuu…" I never finish my sentence. I came into his mouth. He swallowed it all and then he kissed me on the mouth.

I could taste my self in his mouth it was kind of gross. "Are you ready to fuck … fucking shrimp. " Hiruma said while chuckling. I blushed then nodded. He put three fingers by my mouth I took it into my mouth and did to them what Hiruma did to my dick.

He smiled he pulled out the fingers and put one by the hole. "Ready" Hiruma ask? I nodded. He pushed it into me it felt funny then he put another one then a other and when he had all three fingers in and I was stretch.

He pulled his fingers out and I whimpered when he did he just chuckled. He used what was on his fingers and put it on his dick. He put it at my hole. "Ready" He ask while smiling that devil like smile.

He pushed it in all the way I could feel my eyes tearing up I grab onto the table and moaned he stop to let me get used to get. "You can move now" I moaned out.

He went all the way out the slammed back in he did this for seven minutes when. "Am going to cuum" I moaned and I chummed all over his chest and on me. He then came into me it felt weird but in a good way.

"Hey the door is fucking lock" Lunes said. "What" I could hear ever one else Lunes did that just to pissed off Hiruma he growled but didn't move. "Should we clean up so they can come in" I ask. "No" Hiruma said and got off me and layed down by me and then I feel asleep.

Ok will that's it the ending kind of suck but that's how it is anywho hope you like it please review telling me what you think of it.


End file.
